Grow To Love
by cheesysticks
Summary: But Pads if I cut off my wild untameable locks what would she run her fingers through! In point of fact what would I run my fingers through! Another James and Lily story!
1. Arguments

James Potter was quite unaware he was smiling as he strolled down the corridor after serving yet another detention under his Transfiguration teacher and Head Of House Minerva McGonagall ,but smiling he was, maybe it was because he'd just pulled another successful prank that yes, did get him a week worth of detentions and 50 points removed from Gryffindor, but gave him the opportunity to humiliate that creature with a greasy mop for hair Snivellus Snape or maybe it was just that in a few minutes he would be entering the common room he shared with his "future bride-she just doesn't know it yet Padfoot!! Lily Evans. Who knew? Certainly not James, because he didn't even know he was smiling.

After a short walk he came to a stop outside a portrait of a rather grumpy looking man who was sitting at a table with a bottle of FireWhiskey propped in front of him, James said the password "Blueberry Pancakes", not his favourite things in the world but it has been Lily's choice and he'd decided that he would just have to adjust to the taste of them when Lily - "she will be mine Moony so cease your laughter!" made them for him when they were married. The portrait swung open and there she sat.

Lily Evans occupied the red armchair by the fire and was quite oblivious to James' presence until he roared "YOUR PRINCE HAS RETURNED MY LADY!". As soon as she managed to pick herself up off the floor Lily marched up to James and slapped him leaving an odd handshaped imprint upon his now partially red face.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard was that for??!" He demanded.

"That Potter!", she shrieked in response, "was for scaring me half to death, my heart's still going at a million miles per hour!"

James smirked "I've found that I often have that affect on girls, my dashing looks alone have made even Veela's faint".

Lily unsuccessfully tried to suppress a snort, "Clearly there are no mirrors in the Potter household!", she snapped bitingly.

"Now my little flower", he began " James Potter does not need mirrors to know that he always looks the picture of perfection"

At this a mirror was roughly smashed into his face and the Head Boy looked shocked as he took in the sight before him.

"My cheek! My cheek! It's the colour of a clown's nose! Oh Evans if you'd wanted my cheeks to look rosier you should have just told me!" he wailed miserably. "I'd have worn blusher for you! Wait - don't tell the guys I said that!

Lily was half-tempted to smile but quickly realised that would not be the best idea and so attempted to turn the topic of conversation to anything other than what make-up Potter would be willing to wear for her and asked him what he had been doing that night.

James, who had managed to recover from being forced to see his reflection at a time when he was not in his greatest state, once again smirked and said "Why, I had no idea you were so worried about me, I'll wait up for you next time your out late".

Any urge to smile at James Potter had now disappeared "Just answer the question!", she commanded heatedly.

James' eyes had suddenly lit up and he was grinning broadly as he explained in great detail about his latest prank. After a "brief" 35 minute description of it he stopped talking and waited for Lily to respond.

"So what you're saying to me Potter, is that you and Black made a "Sexy Snivellus Calendar" which basically consisted of Snape's head being superimposed onto the bodies of different things and that you only got caught because you asked Professor McGonagall

l what she thought of "Mr September" which was Snape wearing a leather skirt and knee high white socks sitting by the lake making a daisy chain…."

"Yep!", James answered proudly.

"You idiot! Snape gets enough hassle without you making a fool out of h-….." Lily trailed off because James was looking at her thoughtfully.

"You're absolutely right Evans!", he proclaimed.

"I'm what??!"

"You know I was thinking about talking to Padfoot about what a massive mistake we made"

"Were you??"

"Yes. It's all clear to me now Lils, what were we doing making a "Sexy Snivellus Calendar", when we could have been making a "Lovely Lily" one!"

"GAHHHHHHHH!", was all Lily managed to reply.

"Well I think I'll be off to bed catch up on some beauty sleep", James told her.."not that I need it,. Night!"

James sprinted up the stairs while Lily just stood there rooted to the spot. "I hate you James Potter"

The next day James walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to one of his best friends and fellow Marauders Remus Lupin. "A merry morning to you Moony old pal" he greeted cheerfully. "I've got a revolutionary idea to win the heart of Lily Evans once and for all!" Remus just rolled his eyes and was taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice when James declared "I'm writing her a love song!" Rather unfortunately for Peter Pettigrew he had chosen to sit down opposite Remus at the exact moment that James had announced his plan and was rewarded with a massive jet of pumpkin juice in the face.

"Moony that was like a tidal wave!", he howled miserably

"I know!", said James, ignoring Peter and taking his friend spitting out his drink as a sign of approval "I don't know why I've been wasting all these years talking to her when I could have been expressing my feelings in the form of song!"

Remus spoke "James…errr…are you quite sure that's a good idea, I mean you're not the greatest at singing and everything and well….I'm just saying your voice makes the earlobes tingle and everything.

James beamed.

"..Just not in a pleasant way is all", Remus finished.

"I think you're a good singer James" said Peter chiming in.

At this moment Sirius Black plopped down in the seat next to Peter. "Hey Padfoot James is trying to come up with ideas to win Lily over he could use your input", went Peter.

"Hmmmm", Sirius appeared to be deep in thought which was a) alarming and b) unusual. He snapped his fingers. "Got it!". he grinned "Well it's obvious isn't it the ladies love me I'm charming, I'm witty I'm alarmingly pretty! Heh on top of that I'm a poet but anyway Prongsy old pal, my greatest and most mighty attribute is my hair. It's silky it's smooth I should be doing advertisements for Sleekeazy's Hair Potion!!.

Everyone stared at him. "What exactly are you trying to say Padfoot?" James said accusingly.

"Well, mate. You're not as blessed as I am in the looks department", Sirius stated offhandedly. "You need to get that hair trimmed and worked into a style. There was an awkward silence. "James…..why are you growling at me.?…"

Suddenly James whined "but Pads if I cut off my wild untameable locks what would she run her fingers through! In point of fact what would I run my fingers through?"

"Well, my hair is caress ably smooth Prongs…..you can touch it if you want no petting mind…."

"All right that's it! Back to my original idea! I'm writing her a love song!"

Sirius looked up interestedly "can I play the electric guitar nelll nell newwwhhh nelllll!" And he was completely lost in his role-playing he stood up on the table "are you ready to rock…HOGWAAAAARRRRTS!"

"Good Lord Padfoot, get down! The first years don't deserve to be exposed to such acts!" Remus shoved him off the table and he toppled onto the floor. Standing up immediately and looking completely unaffected he looked at James pleadingly "Can I James?? Please??".

"No you loveable fool you can't murder my love song with your horrible air guitar playing and even more horrible crowd shout-outs!" Sirius glared "a love song needs a…mellow kind of sound so you can play the bassoon!"

Sirius immediately brightened and was about to give James a hug when a confused look spread across his features "James….." he began, "how do you play a baboon??…."

James was saved from answering by Remus who insisted that they needed to get to Potions before they were late. Upon entering the dungeons the first face they saw belonged to Severus Snape who immediately marched up to Sirius and James.

Sirius sighed. "Snivellus, no you will never have hair like mine how many times must I tell you?"

Snape glowered angrily. "I'll have you know Black", he spat "that I have the kind of hair that people who use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion dream of.

Remus snorted "Yeah, well if the product was called Slimyeazy's Hair Potion then maybe what you're claiming would be true!

The Marauders all laughed.

Snape's lip curled a look of distaste appearing on his pale face. "I actually came to complain about that calendar you made", he started "I didn't like the picture for Mr July, it did me no justice at all .

"Whats this about Mr July", boomed Professor Slughorn the Potion's Master as he entered the room.

"Potter and Black made a calendar of Severus Professor", said Lily.

"A calendar Miss Evans?? Is this true boys??"

"Yep!", said Sirius cheerfully "and Snape here was just complaining about our photography skills"

"Sir they had me wearing Eskimo clothes on a beach! It was July!"

"A wise choice boys", said Slughorn and smiled at James and Sirius "if his face is that pale I shudder to think what lies under those robes…."

"It was horrible", James said gravely. "He's like a marshmallow, and not the pink ones."

"My body is a temple!", Snape defended heatedly.

"Mr Snape", rumbled Slug horn "You're brilliant at Potions but I shall have to ask you to remove yourself from this room if you're going to continue to lie to that extent."

Everyone took their seats as the lesson began.

"Hey Evans" Evans turn round"

"What do you want Potter??"

"I just want to see your eyes so I know how best to describe them in the love song I'm writing for you."

"Sirius is playing the baboon!", added in Peter.

"Potter! I-do-not-want-you-to-write-a-love-song-I-do-not-want-you-near-me", she hissed.

"You'll grow to love me Evans."


	2. Memories And Flashy Dressing

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and probably just as well, I don't think there'd be quite so many Harry Potter fans if they saw some of the changes I would make...

**AN:** Okay, in my defence this is my first shot at writing a fic so bear with me here. Reviews much appreciated even if it's only to tell me I deserve to drown in a pool full of margarine for doing such a bad job...I'd prefer if you didn't say that though I'll take anything you give me!

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories And Flashy Dressing

"...James..."

James snapped. "Oh what now Moony?!"

"Are you _sure_ that a lycra crop top and nylon shorts is the ideal outfit to sing a song to the love of your life in??..."

"Have you ever sung to the love of your life Moony?? Have you??"

"Well, no."

"Exactly!"

"But you've never sung to the love of your life before now either."

"I know but Padfoot's guaranteed me that this get-up will be a massive success."

"Prongs has it ever occurred to you he might have been lying and is just trying to make you look like a fool."

"Now you're just being ridiculous when has he ever lied to me??"

"Oh I don't know James how about the time he told you that for a joke he was going to send Snape an anonymous singing Valentine then signed it from you! Then Snape was giving you all those weird looks all the time I swear he winked at you! And the time he made you meatloaf then once you'd ate it told you it was your owl and you cried and -"

"Whooaaaaahhh! Stop right there mate, James Potter does not cry he merely allows the moisture levels of his eyeballs to rise sometimes, tears work wonders on dry complexions you know! Not that I have a dry complexion or anything..."

"...No...I didn't know, and I've not forgotten that you "allowed the moisture levels of your eyes to rise when Snape told you that he could sing better than you and that"

"Enough Moony! I trust Padfoot on this one"

"Oh come on James", sighed Moony who was exasperated now "when was the last time Padfoot wooed a girl by dressing like a German techno pop star!"

"I think he looks more like a trashy pole-dancing drag queen", said Peter thoughtfully.

"Don't be ridiculous Wormtail", snapped Moony "He's not wearing THAT much eyeshadow!".

James frowned and looked lost in thought "Well, I remember he was wearing a bikini one time."

"I was stretching it out for Laura Jenkins I told you guys!" whined Sirius emerging from the shadows.

"Padfoot..." began Moony "we don't know anybody called Laura Jenkins, which leads me to believe it is in fact a _sly _code for Sirius Black. Am I right?"

"Yeah actually", he replied not quite realising what he'd just said then he quickly went "The other Sirius Black...it's a common name you know..."

Remus stared at him "Padfoot, the only other people who could possibly share your name are relatives of yours who are now long dead."

There was a long silence before Sirius looked up slowly and in barely a whisper uttered "They're here in spirit Moony."

James interrupted." Guys do I look pasty??"

"Prongs, of course you do you're like a pint of milk! I mean I wasn't gonna say anything but now you've mentioned it thank Merlin! You look unwell!"

"Don't beat around the bush or anything Padfoot! I mean come on just say what you really think", cried James hysterically. "Never mind that you were meant to say 'why no James you're looking positively radiant, like an angel!' Don't be alarmed if you see me sitting in that armchair and it looks like I'm crying!" James wailed manically. "Don't be worried if it looks like tears are rolling down my face! The fire makes me sweat! That's all I'll be". He paused dramatically..." A Sweaty fire-face!"

"James, we can sort it mate", muttered Sirius uncomfortably

"How?! There's no time to get a tan it's been torrential rain for the last fortnight! The owls must be taking a battering out there!"

"You could still get burned James...", went Peter "the sun's out there right now...biding it's time, waiting for it's next victim, waiting to strike, it could be anyone of us, it could be McGonagall...or me, or Dumbledore or even ME! I'LL JUST BE WALKING ALONG AND NEXT THING YOU KNOW VASHOOM! MY FACE WILL BE ALL RED AND BURNY WITH FRECKLES SPREAD UNEVENLY OVER MY NOSE!!!" Peter began panting heavily and gulping like a fish.

"Pete...I doubt even the most experienced Healers at St Mungo's have ever had to treat a pregnant woman who breathed as heavily as you're doing right now. So shut up! Or I'll make you wear a bag!"

"Sorry Moony..."

"Hey Wormtail!"

"Hey Padfoot!"

"No you fruitcake I wasn't saying hi!"

"Well, I know you weren't you said hey."

"Never mind that! You're the colour of a tangerine! How'd you do it?"

"Well, " Wormtail then launched into an explanation about how it was a concoction he had formulated himself when he'd accidentally made the wrong potion by mistake and he was just saying how you had to apply it lovingly each and every morning when he was smacked in the face with something.

"Now really guys! Who throws a fairy cake?? Sirius is your face iced onto this?! That's amazing!" He crammed it into his mouth. "Wow! Who knew you tasted so good!"

"We're sorted pal!" cried Sirius slapping James on the back "all you've got to do is get some of Wormy's magic tanning formula on and you'll be a bronzed beach babe by dinnertime minus the speedos of course I won't have you being one of those pretty boys who's always flashing flesh and getting more attention than me.."

"Oh Padfoot", cried James who sounded completely reassured now "I love you more than a pregnant woman loves pickles!"

"Padfoot?"

"Yes my furry sweetheart?"

"If you don't like James flashing flesh then why have you stuck him in that ridiculous outfit?"

"I fail to understand what you're talking about".

"I think it's pretty clear..."

"Well I don't. I think you're going to need to clarify. Where exactly is this ridiculous outfit that James is wearing?"

"What do you mean where is it he's wearing it!"

Sirius chortled heartily before replying "Moony, fashions always changing, you just wait in the next couple of years this look is going to be colossal!"

"Everytime you lie Padfoot to me it rips another little bit of my heart out..".

"No matter, me and Prongs here will sacrifice Wormtail in the Forbidden Forest and rip out his heart and give it to you should occasion call for it!"

"Oh come on guys! Why my heart??"

"Because I need my heart to love Evans with and Padfoot here just doesn't have one!

"It's true" said Sirius nodding solemnly.

"Right let's get down to Slughorn's to get this tanning solution together!" said Remus knowing from experience that Peter would stupidly believe Sirius and Sirus would no doubt manage to convince that removing his heart was an ingenious idea.

"James, I think you should err...put on something a bit more appropriate."

"No worries Moony, It's not like I've got something outrageous like a navel piercing or anything."

"All the same mate at least get a cloak on."

A few hours later the boys were gathered round a cauldron in the Potion Master's room. "Is it ready??" James was feeling really agitated

"It is indeed my friend, your days of looking like Snape's twin sister are over!"

Remus passed over a beaker of the potion to James who gulped it down in seconds. Suddenly shocked looks appeared on the others faces. "Has anything happened yet? Oh god I don't look even more like a vampire do I?? Will somebody answer me?! shrieked James.

Suddenly unable to take it anymore Remus collapsed in a fit of hysterics "J-J-J James", he gasped "You-you look like", he was clutching his sides now "like an oompa loompa!"

"Is that some hideous species of bird?? Moony! Get off the floor stop hugging the table leg!! Do I look like a complete monster??"

"Oh nooo!" Peter shrieked girlishly. "I didn't mean to add orange juice!"

"Orange Juice!", screeched James "Orange Juice!"

Sirius stared at him "Well, at least be thankful Prongs, that's you sorted for Halloween, who else is gonna think to dress up as a giant pumpkin?? Though it's an obvious costume now that I think about it."

"Evans will never take me seriously now!"

Just then Professor Slughorn entered the room followed closely by Snape. "Boys! How are you all tonight? My, my James, someone's looking healthy! Lots of colour in the cheeks particularly I see! Excellent!

Snape sneered and his eyebrows shot up "What exactly are you wearing Potter?", he drawled "it look's exactly like -

"Like the kind of outfit I used to wear back in my hey day!", Slughorn said excitedly. "Well spotted Mr Snape!" He smiled reminiscently "Of course", he remarked "I'm not quite toned enough to carry off those skimpy outfits you young boys are wearing these days you scoundrels! And obviously", he continued, "we didn't have these flamboyant colours and materials back in my day we had to make our own out of whatever happened to be to hand, I do remember I had a nice leafy toga, it did chafe something awful though I had a terrible rash, it flares up now and again."

He signed fondly.

"You're a Quidditch player are you not James?"

"Yeah", James replied, beginning to recover now, "a chaser."

"Ahh, a fine position, of course where I came from brooms were big jokes so we enchanted logs instead. There's no feeling like it gentlemen, no feeling like it."

"We best be going now" said Remus with forced cheerfulness.

"Oh but I have a photo album I wanted to show you." He pouted. Ohhh no matter! Very well then off you go! Mr Snape I shall show you the photo album instead!"

A pained look appeared on Snape's face and he opened his mouth to say something but Slughorn just ignored him "Now never fear Mr Snape, we were a bit of a rowdy bunch my friends and I, this is when things got a bit out of control and we had a giant hopscotch tournament. Don't worry I'm not like that anymore, I think you lose the ability to balance well with age…"

The Marauders slinked out the door. "Hey James..."

"What Wormtail?"

"I haven't actually heard your song for Lily yet how does it go?"

James suddenly started looking around wildly and began sweating heavily.

"Prongs you git! I'm drowning here! In a pool of your sweat! We need a mop or something!" exclaimed Sirius.

"James...you have wrote the song haven't you?", Remus asked slowly.

"Well...no. Not as such."

"Then what the heck were you planning on doing tonight?!."

"I had a dance routine!" said James a little defensively.

"I rated it 8/10 Moony", said Peter "He'd have scored higher but he couldn't get up off the floor for at least 15 minutes after he'd attempted the splits".

"Right..."

"Oh and his lunges were a bit scary"

"I see..."

"And you know I didn't think his jazz hands were all that to be honest."

"Peter if you don't shut up...I swear..."barked James.

"I did like your break dancing though and your beatboxing!"

"Moony you're a poetic soul help out an old pal, eh?" pleaded James.

"No..."

James pouted. "Moony...I'll hug you...and I won't let go I'll cling like a crab! I'm warning you!"

"Listen to him", said Sirius warningly "He doesn't even loosen his grip when you throw ash in his face! It's like he has mechanical hands..."

Moony sighed. "All right James", he sounded defeated "let's write Lily a love song."


	3. Lessons In Love

**AN**: First off thanks to my reviewers:

-** anyadelacour**

- **gryffincri**

- **xAnimeDreamerx94**

- **Super Smexy Snuffles**

Any comments greatly appreciated!

This chapter's not as good as I'd like it to be but I figured I'd submit it anyway as I haven't updated this story in a while! It's a little on the short side but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**Grow To Love**

**Chapter 3: Lessons In Love**

It was 7.p.m and the Gryffindor common room was fairly empty. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were absorbed in an exciting game of Gobstones while Remus Lupin and Lily Evans sat talking about the tricky assignment Professor McGonagall had set the class as homework.

James Potter entered the room upon seeing Lily he burst into song:

"Lilaaaaaaaay my dear!

Your future husband is here!

To sing you a song!

About why we belong!

Together Forever!"

"No, Potter Never!" Lily interrupted

"Ahh, Lils, it's just as well you intervened there, I didn't have any more lines!" said James cheerfully His eyes narrowed "Can you believe Moony?? Can you?? He promised me he'd help write a song for you! The second I let go of him! They very second I did he fled! A team of highly elite Aurors couldn't have caught him! His legs must be about 10 metres long!"

"I see," replied Lily.

Remus glanced up from his armchair "Well, not _quite _10 metres yet" he said.

James jumped in "Anyway Lily, will you go out with me?"

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT!" she screamed.

"Why not???" James demanded

"Why not???" she shrieked. "Why not???"

"Yes, why not??"

"I'll tell you why Potter!"

"Tell me why then"

"You are arrogant, conceited, big-headed, egoistical, condescending, overconfident-"

"Don 't they all mean the same thing??" asked Sirius, joining the conversation

"Yeah, pretty much" Remus said lazily

"James head isn't _that _big!" Peter added.

"Fine Potter!" snapped Lily. "Fine! You want me to bring out the big guns?? I'm warning you I will!"

"I would love for you to" James answered sounding completely unfazed.

"All-right then, you James Potter are a bully and a prat and a rule breaker and-and..well..I don't like you!" she finished feebly.

"Wow Evans...that was impressive" said Sirius, sounding like it was anything but.

"Yes..well Black, obviously that wasn't the entire thing, it was merely a little taste of what's to come!"

"Mhm"

"How did you even get involved in this Black??" I think you should shut up now!"

She was about to glare fiercely at him when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. Well, at least he'd taken her advice. Sort of.

"Right, I'm off to bed!" she said to no-one in particular.

Remus looked up and noticed that James was grinning manically. "James why are you grinning manically?? he asked.

"Didn't you hear??!" said James sounding positively gleeful!"

"Hear what??" asked Remus feeling very confused.

"She thinks I'm an arrogant rule-breaking bully!"

Remus was feeling extremely confused now. "James, maybe you mis-read the dictionary. That is not a good thing! And you _are_ an arrogant rule-breaking bully!"

"Oh Moony of course it's a good thing!!" A strange look appeared on his face, and Remus was experiencing the most deafening silence of his life when James finally blurted out "I can change!"

"...No you can't...""

"Moony will you teach me to be a gentlemen???"

"No" said Remus bluntly.

"Why not???" asked James. "The girls love you and your gentlemanly ways!"

It wasn't that Remus didn't want to help James out, it was just that he couldn't be bothered to. "Finish off the song for her" he lamely suggested.

"All right!" James declared I will. To Remus' great surprise he began singing immediately.

Lily Evans I'm in love with you

I promise you that I swear it's true

I love your thick red dark long hair

I love your stunning green eyed-stare

You're funny and extremely witty

You're beautiful to me, not pretty

I love how you are very smart

You're my only one. You've stolen my heart

I'll change for you, for you alone

Won't you throw this poor dog a bone?

It'd make my life if you'd agree

To give me a chance, will you date me?

Remus sat there in shock.

James saw this and went "look! It was spur of the moment okay??

"No, James that was pretty good." Remus insisted. "In fact why didn't you sing her that one before??!!

"It was spur of the moment I told you. Did you really think it was good???"

"Yes!" Remus hissed. "Write it down, write it down!!"

"Honestly Moony" said James, dipping his quill into a bottle of ink "there's no need to act like a crazed Mountain Goat…who has rabies!"

He finished scribbling down the lyrics on a bit of parchment. "Please teach me to be better Moony! Please"" begged James.

"All right" Remus said. "Lesson one : You must only call her Lily. Nothing else!"

"What?" James was very puzzled "I don't call her anything but Lily!"

"Don't lie James. The only way we'll make any progress is if you are 100 truthful here, and in the past 3 hours alone you have addressed her as "Evans, Lils, your flower, your future wife, your angel, your darling, your sweetheart, your guiding light in life, your sole reason for living, your love muffin-"

"All right Moony I get it! No pet names allowed! What's lesson two??"

"Lesson 2 will remain a secret until you have tackled lesson 1!"

"Easy", said James smirking.

"We'll see mate," said Remus. "We'll see."

* * *


End file.
